Lost and Found -vkook
by Lillyanangel
Summary: Jungkook hanyalah bocah gelandangan 14 tahun yang kala itu kelaparan sehingga terpaksa mencuri roti. Tapi sayangnya sang tuan rumah mengetahui aksi pencuriannya. [VKook / TaeKook / Taehyung x Jungkook] [MinYoon] [NamJin] [Yaoi! BTS BL / Boys Love , BxB]
1. JJK-1

【Summary : _Jungkook hanyalah bocah gelandangan 14 tahun yang kala itu kelaparan sehingga terpaksa mencuri roti. Tapi sayangnya sang tuan rumah mengetahui aksi pencuriannya._ 】

.

.

.

 ** _A VKook Story_**

 ** _by_**

 ** _BaeKiyudh26_**

Yatim piatu. Dibesarkan selama 13 tahun pada sebuah panti asuhan. Namanya _Jeon Jungkook_. Bocah laki-laki dengan gigi kelinci dan pipi _chubby_ menggemaskan yang sangat disayangi oleh ibu panti.

Kala itu, ia melihat banyak teman-teman nya yang mendapat orang tua angkat. _Tetapi mengapa tidak ada yang mau meliriknya barang sedetik pun?_ . Jungkook iri.

Dari hari ke hari. Jungkook semakin muak menjalani hidup di dalam sebuah panti asuhan membosankan yang bahkan hampir setiap hari mendapat jatah makanan cukup sedikit karena harus berbagi dengan anak panti lain. Hanya ketika ada seorang dermawan yang memberi sumbangan, maka mereka -termasuk Jungkook, bisa mendapat jatah makanan lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Tepat ketika Jungkook menginjak usia 13 tahun. Ia memutuskan untuk _kabur_ dari panti. Sebelum itu, ia menulis surat manis untuk salah seorang ibu panti yang sangat menyayangi nya.

 _Jungkook menyesal._

 _Sangat menyesal._

Hari itu. Dia berjalan tak tentu arah pasca acara _kabur_ nya, menelusuri jalan yang bahkan entah dia tidak tau dimana.

Keberuntungan datang menghampiri anak manis itu. Tepat ketika ia jongkok menangis di trotoar. Seorang paman tambun baik hati mengulurkan tangan untuk nya dan membawa nya ke sebuah kedai makanan. Tentu saja Jungkook senang, apalagi paman itu berjanji memperbolehkan Jungkook untuk tinggal bersama nya dengan syarat harus membantu paman tersebut.

 _Jungkook menyetujui nya tanpa curiga sedikitpun._

Ternyata semua angan indah itu hanya imajinasi sesaat. Laki-laki tambun itu tidak seperti yang dinilai nya ketika dengan baik hati mengulurkan tangan mengembalikan semangat hidupnya.

Nyatanya pria itu justru membawa Jungkook ke tempat di mana banyak sekali anak seusia nya, _bahkan mungkin lebih muda darinya_. Untuk _mengemis,_ menjadi seorang _pengamen_.

Ternyata itu yang dimaksud _syarat_ dari si paman tambun baik hati.

Jungkook tidak bisa berkutik. Saat ia akan kabur melarikan diri. Pria itu menodongkan pistol ke arah nya dan langsung membuat Jungkook mati kutu di tempat.

 _Mau tidak mau Jungkook harus menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkan pria tersebut_.

Seharusnya dia tidak kabur dari panti.

Seharusnya dia bersyukur bisa mendapat tempat tinggal di panti bersama orang-orang yang menyayangi nya.

Mulai saat itu, hari-hari nya dihabiskan dengan _mengemis_ di jalanan. Melawan teriknya matahari siang demi mendapatkan upah sesuai dengan yang diinginkan pria tambun tersebut.

Jika ia tidak mendapat upah yang mencukupi. Maka ia akan menerima beberapa cambukan di punggung menggunakan sabuk atau _hanger_. Itu semakin parah apabila keadaan _majikannya_ sedang mabuk. Dia bisa menghajar Jungkook dengan membabi buta.

365 hari ia menjalani hari-hari sebagai seorang pengemis.

Suatu ketika, Jungkook lapar. Sangat lapar karena sudah 2 hari dia tidak makan, salah satu bentuk hukuman akibat tidak mendapat upah yang mencukupi.

 _Nekad._

Hari itu, Jungkook ingin bebas. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah -coret- lebih tepatnya seperti gudang mirip kandang hewan tempat anak-anak seusia nya dipekerjakan sebagai pengemis.

Maka saat tugas _mengemis_ nya hari itu dimulai. Jungkook justru lari. Lari. Lari dan lari semampu ia bisa. Sejauh ia bisa. Tidak mempedulikan arah dan tujuan. Yang dipikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara nya ia bisa kabur.

Langkahnya melemas seiring matahari mulai tenggelam.

Lapar.

Haus.

Letih.

Pakaian nya basah akan keringat. Bibirnya kering pecah-pecah karena haus. Kaki nya lecet dan bergetar karena terlalu lelah berlari.

Hari semakin malam.

Jungkook terduduk lemas di depan teras sebuah toko yang sudah tutup.

Ia memegang perutnya yang sungguh terasa lapar.

 _Apa dia harus mengais tong sampah dan mencari apakah masih ada makanan yang layak?_

Itu menjijikkan.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandang.

Mencari sesuatu yang sekira nya bisa dikonsumsi.

Lalu matanya terpaku pada sebuah rumah mewah tingkat 2 dengan salah satu jendela lantai bawah yang terbuka.

Lantas Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan.

 _"Pasti di sana ada makanan."_

Kaki-kaki kecil nya mulai memaksa untuk berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati bangunan mewah itu. Hanya beberapa meter saja.

Kepala nya mendongak menatap pagar warna emas mewah yang menjadi penghalang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jungkook memberanikan diri. Terpaksa karena lapar. Dia memanjat pagar itu. Sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga ia berhasil memasuki halaman rumah.

Dia berjalan menuju bagian jendela terbuka itu. Menggapai dinding. Lalu meloncat masuk dengan sukses.

Hal pertama yang Jungkook lihat adalah tempat tidur ukuran _king size_ yang terlihat sangat empuk.

Interior rumah nya mewah.

Sangat menujukkan jika si pemilik rumah ini adalah orang dengan ekonomi atas.

Jungkook menggelangkan kepala. Menghilangkan pikiran bagaimana jika seumpama dia tidur di sana. Dia berusaha fokus pada tujuan awalnya yaitu makanan. Dia sadar jika sedang melakukan sebuah aksi pencurian. Maka dari itu dia haru cepat menyelesaikan ini dan berlari kabur dari jendela.

Di sebrang sana. Di dalam kamar luas ini. Di dekat TV itu ada kulkas mini berwarna merah. Jungkook mengendap lalu membuka isi kulkas itu.

Ada satu botol susu.

Dan sebuah roti juga beberapa buah. Jungkook menganga takjub. Terlalu lapar. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil susu dan roti. Lalu berbalik untuk segera kabur. Namun-

 **"Apa yang kau laukan di sini bocah pencuri?"**

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut? :") Yes or No?**

 **Ajege gajelas banget aku bikin cerita kek gini :v uri Jungkookie jadi gelandangan.g**


	2. JJK-2

Yang Jungkook lakukan ketika sang tuan rumah memergoki aksi pencurian nya adalah bergegas menuju jendela yang menjadi pintu masuk nya, tidak peduli jika beberapa potong roti berjatuhan dari pelukan nya.

 ** _BRAK!_**

Jungkook tersentak kaget, dia kalah gesit, tangan tan itu menutup jendela dengan kasar. Mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, Jungkook mencoba mencari cara lain, maka satu-satu nya jalan agar dia bisa segera kabur dan menyantap makanan curian nya adalah keluar melalui pintu.

Bocah itu lari terbirit-birit menuju pintu kamar sang tuan rumah. Sebelah tangan nya ia ulurkan menyentuh kenop pintu, berusaha membuat pintu itu terbuka. Masih dengan posisi salah satu tangan memeluk makanan curian nya.

 ** _Cklek_**

 ** _Cklek_**

"?!"

Matanya membola kaget, pintu tersebut tidak bisa terbuka, terkunci!

Lantas dia berdiri diam di depan pintu, memejamkan mata erat ketika merasakan langkah kaki makin mendekat dan hembusan nafas terasa di pucuk kepala nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook merasa tubuh nya terseret, kaos bagian belakang nya di tarik kuat hingga dirinya terpaksa berjalan terseret kebelakang. Mata bulat nya menatap tidak rela potongan-potongan roti yang berjatuhan seiring langkah mundur nya akibat tarikan sang tuan rumah yang kelewat kuat. Jungkook merengek, mata nya berkaca-kaca, tangis nya pecah sambil berkata, "Roti ku -Hiks! terjatuh semua! -Hiks" berulang-ulang Jungkook mengatakan hal itu. Hingga tubuh nya terasa ringan, pria itu menggendong Jungkook dari belakang, meletakkan tangan di kedua ketiak nya lalu mengangkat nya seolah tubuh nya benar-benar tanpa beban. Hal itu membuat botol susu yang masih sempat Jungkook genggam terlepas karena kaget. Tangis bocah itu semakin pecah kala melihat botol susu itu menggelinding jauh.

Jungkook merasa tubuh nya memantul beberapa kali ketika dirinya terduduk paksa di atas ranjang. Kepala nya menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan yang memainkan kaos kumal nya. Di depannya, sang tuan rumah berdiri angkuh, Jungkook sangat ketakutan, dia takut jika aksi rampok roti dan sebotol susu nya itu dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib. Masih dalam keadaan menangis, Jungkook takut-takut menatap pria di depannya. Bisa Jungkook lihat jika pria itu bersedekap dada.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hiks- J-Jung -Hik Kook."

"Masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, mengacak kulkas milik orang dan mengambil beberapa makanan tanpa ijin, kau melakukan pencurian."

Semakin nyaring, bocah itu menangis, bibir nya mencebik ke bawah dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat ujung kaos kumal nya. Ingus nya sudah meleleh hingga bibir atas. Dia masih berani menatap 'sang tuan rumah' meski tidak di pungkiri jika sebenarnya dia kalut-kesal-takut-marah bercampur jadi satu. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, tiba-tiba Jungkook berucap lantang, "Aku -Hiks sangat kelaparan, jadi aku mencuri makanan mu! -Hiks Maafkan aku ahjussi, maafkan aku ahjussi, maafkan aku maafkan aku!!!" lalu setelah nya kembali menangis.

Berhasil. Pria di depannya ini luluh melihat bagaimana Jungkook mengatakan alasan pencurian nya dengan jujur dan tulus mengucap maaf. Ia merendahkan tubuh, lalu menatap wajah kotor penuh keringat milih bocah di depannya ini., "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, lain kali jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, ucapkan ijin terlebih dahulu kepada pemiliknya, bukan malah mencuri, aku akan membawakan beberapa potong-

"AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG!" Sejenak pria itu mematung ketika Jungkook meraung sambil mencengkeram lengannya. "Ijinkan- Hiks ijinkan aku tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari!", Awalnya sang tuan rumah terlihat bengong dan berpikir. Namun melihat penampilan bocah ini yang...sangat tidak terawat membuat dirinya berpikir jika mungkin bocah ini adalah gelandangan kelaparan yang nekad mencuri makanan.

Ia mengangguk, memberi senyuman agar si bocah mau menghentikan tangis nya.

 _Snif Snif_

Pria itu mengerutkan dahi, menyadari jika aroma Jungkook benar-benar tidak sedap. Seperti keringat yang dipadukan dengan debu jalanan. Mata nya menelusuri tubuh bocah itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia menangkap banyak lecet di daerah punggung kaki hingga telapak nya. Ia meringis, seketika merasa bersalah karena sudah menyeret paksa bocah itu tadi -ketika ia menarik kaos bagian belakang nya.

Jungkook menatap punggung lebar pria yang berjalan menjauh itu, menatap bagaimana ia memilah pakaian yang seukuran dengan tubuh Jungkook. Lalu tak lama kemudian, pria itu berbalik dengan senyuman menawan. Dia membawa pakaian apik, celana selutut dengan kaos bersih.

Dengan sigap, sebagai rasa penyesalan, dia menggendong Jungkook hingga berada di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Setelah mandi, kita akan makan bersama-sama, okay?" Mendengar kata 'makan' membuat Jungkook mengangguk antusias dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi meski dengan langkah tertatih karena lecet di kaki nya. Sudah hampir menutup pintu kamar mandi, Jungkook tiba-tiba kembali membuka nya.

"Ada apa, Kook?"

"Uh...siapa nama mu ahjussi?"

Hening sejenak, hingga Jungkook merasa jika ujung kepala nya ditepuk kecil.

"Kim Taehyung, dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku ahjussi, aku masih muda, tidak setua itu."

Kim Taehyung, Jungkook akan selalu mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan, rambut dark blue nya sedikit acak namun justru memberi kesan _sexy_ karena jidat tegas nya terekspos. Pandang nya tidak lepas dari Jungkook yang melahap _muffin_ dengan beringas, tangan kiri dan kanan bocah itu sama-sama menggenggam _muffin_ , dia memakan _muffin_ itu seolah esok tidak bisa makan lagi.

"Jungkook, pelan-pelan.", Taehyung menyodorkan satu gelas besar susu vanilla kepada Jungkook yang terlihat tersedak muffin nya sendiri. Bocah itu menyambar gelas dengan asal lalu segera meneguk isi nya,

 _Gulp Gulp_

"Hyung! Ini sangat lezat, terimakasih!"

Taehyung tertawa lepas hingga mata nya menyipit dan berkerut di ujung, setelah dia tamatkan, Jungkook itu manis, penampilan nya setelah mandi dan mendapat pakaian apik sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang meraung sambil mendekap potongan roti. Jungkook mempunyai mata bulat jernih, hidung nya mancung dengan bibir penuh yang terlihat imut lantaran gigi kelinci nya sedikit mengintip. Hanya saja, bocah itu kurus, "Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali, Kook." Tangannya terulur untuk menyapu remahan roti di sudut bibir Jungkook, "Pelan-pelan saja aku bilang, _muffin_ itu masih ada banyak, tidak perlu khawatir."

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya, tapi nyatanya bocah itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan makan nya. Justru semakin lahap, Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Jungkook yang rakus seperti itu,

"Berapa usia mu, Kook?"

Jungkook menelan dengan berat potongan _muffin_ nya lalu kembali menegak susu vanilla itu hingga tersisa setengah gelas, "Empat belas tahun, hyung!"

Taehyung mengangguk, menunggu Jungkook selesai menghabiskan _muffin-muffin_ itu dan dia akan bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Taehyung merasa ada yang salah dengan kerja otak nya, iya, tepat ketika-

"Mmngh...hyung! Ini benar-benar nikmat! Hmmp."

Ketika Jungkook memasukkan satu persatu jemari tangan nya secara bergantian ke dalam mulut untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa remahan muffin menggunakan lidah.

 ** _Gulp_**

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung menyeka keringat di kening nya lalu mengibaskan tangan dan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali untuk mengusir pikiran tidak senonoh itu, lalu berusaha tersenyum dan kembali memusatkan pandang kepada Jung-

Parah. Kali ini lebih parah.

Jungkook menggigit ujung-ujung jemari nya dengan harapan remahan yang masih tersisa itu bisa dikecap lidah, mata nya menatap polos Taehyung yang tersenyum kikuk.

Heol- apa ini? Dia _horny_ hanya karena seorang bocah 14 tahun?!

"Ekhem, Kook, ayo segera cuci tangan mu dan aku akan mengobati lecet di kaki mu itu."

.

.

.

Jungkook memandang bahagia Kim Taehyung yang sedang mengoles salep dengan telaten nya di atas lecet bagian kaki Jungkook.

"Umm... hyung, rumah sebesar ini, cuma hyung yang menempati?" Tanya nya penasaran sambil mengedarkan pandang ke penjuru kamar tamu berukuran sedang yang Taehyung khusus kan untuk Jungkook.

"Tidak. Ayah ku bekerja di Spanyol dan ibu ku... " Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu dia kembali mengoles salep ke bagian telapak kaki Jungkook, "Angkat sedikit kaki mu, Kook. Ibu ku sedang sibuk mengurus panti. Mereka hanya pulang beberapa kali dalam sebulan, tidak bisa diprediksi." Jungkook mengangguk, hati nya nyeri ketika mendengar kata 'panti'. Seketika ia rindu, sangat rindu dengan suasana panti asuhan yang menjadi tempat tinggal nya dulu. Apakah dia harus kembali ke panti? Tidak. Jika bisa tinggal lebih makmur bersama Taehyung hyung, buat apa susah-susah kembali ke panti., "Hyung, apakah aku boleh tinggal di sini lebih lama?" Taehyung memasukkan salep ke dalam kotak obat, lalu memandang Jungkook, "Memangnya, apa orang tua mu tidak akan mencari?" Jungkook menunduk dalam ketika Taehyung menyinggung perihal 'orang tua' , Taehyung belum tau saja jika dirinya ini adalah anak panti yang melarikan diri dan dengan bodoh nya terjerumus dalam rayuan manis seorang juragan 'pengemis'.

"Kook?"

"Aku mengantuk hyung."

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan besok pagi saja, di ruang makan dengan beberapa makanan lezat, okay?"

Jungkook mengangguk senang, binar mata nya sangat bahagia. Lalu ia segera mengglung tubuh dalam selimut hangat itu. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini Jungkook merasakan kasur yang begitu empuk seperti ini, aroma nya wangi, seprai nya sangat lembut.

.

.

.

Taehyung terengah di balik pintu kamar Jungkook yang baru saja dia tutup pelan. Ia mengusap keringat di jidat lagi, mengingat tiba-tiba dirinya bereaksi ketika sedang mengobati lecet di kaki Jungkook, bagaimana tidak, bocah itu, beberapa kali merintih sakit yang justru terdengar-

Sudahlah.

Taehyung berlalu dengan cepat dan ingin segera memejamkan mata agar pikiran jorok nya terlupakan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. JJK-3

Tidak. Jangan di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Mmm..."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook di sebrang meja. Lagi-lagi seperti ini,

"Kook, mau hyung potongkan sosis nya supaya lebih mudah di santap-

"Mmh... Tidak perlu hyung! - _gulp_ , terimakasih! Seperti ini lebih nikmat, lega rasanya." Jawab Jungkook, membuka mulut nya lebar-lebar lalu memasukkan lagi sosis bakar jumbo itu dan menggigitnya seraya memejamkan mata. Sumpah, Taehyung melihat itu bagai gerak lamban yang mendramatisir. Bisa gila dia jika melihat Jungkook setiap hari begini caranya.

Lama dia memandang Jungkook, akhirnya bocah itu buka suara, "Hyung, tidak berangkat bekerja?"

"Ini hari Minggu, Kook." Mata nya masih menatap penuh minat bagaimana cara Jungkook melahap sosis-sosis itu, bagaimana jika sosis itu adalah-

"Kook. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Jungkook mengangguk, sambil lalu menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin kecil terlihat.

.

.

.

 ** _DING DONG!_**

Jungkook memanggil nama Taehyung dengan setengah berteriak. Tapi belum ada tanda-tanda jika Taehyung beranjak dari kamar mandi. Maka dari itu, Jungkook turun dari kursi makan nya, sebelah tangan nya menggenggam garpu yang menusuk sosis berukuran setengah -sudah ia gigit.

Ia berjalan perlahan sambil menggigit pelan-pelan sosis itu, menikmati sekali.

 ** _Cklek_**

 ** _Cklek_**

Jungkook melongokkan kepala, mengintip dari cela pintu yang ia buka sedikit,

 _Pluk_

Sosis nya terjatuh, mata nya memandang tidak percaya wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jungkook Jeon?"

.

.

.

Baiklah. Taehyung merasa seperti terjebak dalam skenario sinetron dimana tiba-tiba ada adegan tak terduga, Jungkook Jeon, dan ibu nya- Kim Taeyeon, saling mengenal. Sekali lagi, saling mengenal.

Taehyung menatap interaksi ibunda nya dengan Jungkook, Kim Taeyeon terlihat sangat menyayangi Jungkook, wanita itu menyuapkan sup ayam yang sebenarnya dia bawakan untuk Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Seketika Taehyung dilupakan sebagai putra kandung nya. Seingat Taehyung, Jungkook sudah menghabiskan sekitar 4 sampai 5 sosis bakar jumbo, belum lagi beberapa muffin semalaman.

"Aaaa humm..." Bocah itu terkikik bahagia ketika sesendok sup ayam yang disuapkan nyonya Kim dengan lahap ia santap.

Jeon Jungkook, ternyata dia yang selama ini ibu nya ceritakan hampir setiap waktu bertemu, Kim Taeyeon pernah bercerita jika ia sangat terpikat dengan salah seorang anak panti nya, yang memiliki gigi kelinci dengan mata bulat jernih dan pipi chubby. Dan betapa bodoh nya Taehyung tidak menyadari jika ciri-ciri itu sama seperti Jungkook. Hanya karena Jungkook, ibunda nya menangis semalaman tepat ketika Jungkook melarikan diri dari panti asuhan milik ibunda nya.

"TaeTae, bagaimana? Manis tidak? Ini yang ibu ceritakan kepada mu waktu itu." Taeyeon menyambar selembar tisu lalu mengusap tisu itu ke bagian dagu Jungkook yang tidak sengaja kotor oleh kuah sup ayam.

Taehyung hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ibu sangat bahagia kau bisa menemukan Jungkook, Tae. Oh iya, bagaimana cerita nya kalian bisa bertemu?" Tubuh Jungkook menengang seketika, dan Taehyung mengerti itu, dia menyeringai kepada Jungkook, bocah itu pasti ketakutan jika sebenarnya awal pertemuan nya dengan Taehyung adalah dia mencuri makanan, masuk melalui cendela yang terbuka.

Taehyung pikir, menjahili Jungkook sekali-kali tidak masalah. Toh Jungkook sudah membuat sup ayam yang seharus nya untuk diri nya masuk ke dalam perut bocah itu. "Dia mencuri makanan di kamar ku, bu. Masuk melalui cendela kamar ku yang masih terbuka malam itu."

Taehyung tersenyum menang ketika melihat ibu nya menghentikan suapan nya -membuat Jungkook yang hendak melahap isi sendok itu hanya menangkap angin karena sendok tersebut di turunkan lagi, masuk ke dalam mangkuk sup. Lalu ia memandang nyonya Kim, sumpah, Jungkook melihat tatapan yang sama seperti milik Taehyung hyung ketika bersedekap dada setelah memergoki aksi rampok roti nya. , - _Gulp_ , "Benarkah itu Jeon Jungkook?"

.

.

.

Bukannya dimarahi, setelah mendengar alasan dari Jungkook, ibunya justru menangis tersedu dan memeluk Jungkook erat. Taehyung merotasikan mata, drama lagi -pikirnya.

Jungkook menceritakan semua nya, mulai dari alasan mengapa ia kabur dari panti, bagaimana dia bisa dipekerjakan menjadi pengemis, sampai mencuri roti di dalam kamar Taehyung.

Jungkook memeluk balik nyonya Kim, "Tae, jaga Jungkook sebaik mungkin. Ibu akan mengurus sesuatu untuk Jungkook. Ayah mu kemungkinan bulan ini hingga dua bulan kedepan tidak pulang ke rumah. Kalau bisa, lakukan apapun untuk Jungkook."

 _What The...?!_

Memangnya Jungkook itu siapa?

Bisa-bisa nya ibunda memerintahkan hal seperti itu kepada nya?!

"B-bu..-

"Ah sudah siang rupanya,! , Tae ibu pamit dulu ya! Ingat pesan ibu."

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

Taeyeon meninggalkan Taehyung setelah mengecup pipi kiri kanan putra tunggal nya itu. Sedangkan Taehyung? Dia tetap duduk diam di atas sofa, tidak ada niatan untuk mengantar ibunya hingga sampai di depan pintu atau apa, Taehyung masih terlalu syok dengan apa yang dipesankan ibu nya.

Itu berarti, dia harus menyekolahkan Jungkook, membelikan seragam dan segala macam pakaian, menyiapkan sarapan nya, menyiapkan bekal nya, membantu nya ketika kesulitan mengerjakan PR sekolah, menyemangati nya ketika ada perlombaan, APA-APAAN ITU?

Mengurus diri sendiri saja Taehyung belum becus, tidak setiap hari dia rutin sarapan, tidak selalu makan makanan rumah, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari membeli makanan di luar. Pulang kerja dia langsung rebah karena lelah, apa jadi nya nanti jika disaat pulang kerja dia masih harus mengurus Jungkook yang mungkin kesulitan mengerjakan tugas atau bahkan tiba-tiba sakit?!

 ** _Cklek_**

Bocah itu membalik badan, berjalan ke arah Taehyung, dan ...

memeluk Taehyung.

"Hyung terimakasih karena mau mengizinkan ku tinggal di sini selama nya."

"Apa? Selamanya?"

"Ibu yang bilang seperti itu."

Apa tadi katanya, ibu? I b u ?

Bahkan Jungkook memanggil ibunda nya dengan sebutan 'ibu', Taehyung merasa... tersaingi?

 _Cup_

 ** _DEG!_**

Jungkook mengecup pipi nya sekilas sebagai tanda terimakasih, lalu bocah itu melepas pelukan nya dan menyambar remote TV, "Wah! Sudah lama aku tidak menonton televisi."

Memulai lembaran baru dengan Jungkook, eh?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Cicicuitan :_**

 ** _PERTAMA-TAMA_**

 ** _BIG THANKS TO :_**

 ** _asterfujo.JJKookie.kelincitembem_**

 ** _VinSyubgg .Taekooks' cream_**.

 ** _dianaindriani. taesnoona. SwagxrBang .WanUKISS.nvkookss_**

 ** _Cora-sshi00. edHoshiki. mrtzbal_**

 ** _Clairinee. cruchoos_**

 ** _Makasih buat kalian yang sudah RnR_**

 ** _Luv U /kiss_**


	4. JJK-4

"Bagaimana?, paham tidak?"

Jungkook menggeleng, kedua tangan nya memegang sisi kepala, terlalu lelah untuk menerima penjelasan Taehyung tentang bab yang tidak dipahami nya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, meletakkan pensil yang digunakan untuk memberi Jungkook penjelasan tentang cara penyelesaian soal,

"Jungkook, aku sudah memberi mu ponsel, gunakan itu untuk membuka _youtube_ atau _google_ , cari materi apa yang belum dipahami."

Jungkook menunduk, "Maafkan aku hyeong."

Taehyung mengulum senyum, "Tidak perlu minta maaf, tidak ada yang bersalah di sini.", mengusak rambut legam Jungkook sambil berujar, "Istirahat saja. Masalah PR, biar hyung yang kerjakan."

Mata Jungkook berbinar, "Benar tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook antusias.

Taehyung mengangguk mantab lalu membawa Jungkook untuk berbaring tidur, merapikan selimut bocah itu dan tidak lupa mengecup kening nya.

.

.

.

"Hyeong! Dimana dasi ku?!"

Astaga. Ini baru saja terhitung 3 bulan. Dan Taehyung merasa lebih mirip seperti _pengasuh_ daripada kakak.

Membantu Jungkook mengerjakan PR, menyiapkan seragam nya, membuatkan bekal makanan nya, menyuci pakaian nya, mengantarnya sekolah, tidak lupa juga menjemputnya sekolah. - oh gosh! Benar-benar lebih mirip seperti pengasuh.

"Mangkannya, kan hyeong sudah bilang, jika meletakkan dasi atau topi, jangan sembarangan!"

Taehyung berteriak dari dapur, tergesa-gesa menyelesaikan masakan nya, meskipun hanya telur dan sosis goreng, tetapi ocehan Jungkook mengenai _'mana topi ku?, mana dasi ku?'_ membuat Taehyung mau tidak mau harus cepat mematikan kompor.

"Coba cari di sela-sela sofa!", Taehyung mengambil kotak bekal Jungkook,

"Tidak ada hyeong!" Jungkook berteriak lagi dari ruang tengah,

Astaga. Semenjak kedatangan Jungkook, keadaan pagi hari selalu seperti ini.

"Bagaimana ini hyeong! Aku bisa mendapat _score_ pelanggaran karena tidak menggunakan atribut lengkap!"

Taehyung mendecak, menutup kotak bekal Jungkook yang sudah siap. Pria itu membawa kotak bekal Jungkook, menghampiri Jungkook ke ruang tengah sambil menyambar tas kerja nya.

Dia bisa melihat Jungkook yang mondar-mandir mencari dasi,

Taehyung memasukkan kotak bekal Jungkook ke dalam tas bocah itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membantu Jungkook untuk mencari dasi.

"Hyeong...!" Ini yang tidak Taehyung sukai, rengekan Jungkook di pagi hari.

"Astaga, tenang Jungkook." Taehyung terbawa suasana, bingung mencari dasi si bocah bergigi kelinci.

"Aku akan kembali," Taehyung meninggalkan ruang tengah, mengabaikan raungan Jungkook.

Pria yang lebih tua masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook untuk mencari dasi, membuka laci-laci meja belajar Jungkook dan memeriksa gantungan pakaian di balik pintu kamar Jungkook.

Dia berhenti sejenak, menyeka keringat di kening sambil menghela nafas,

Baru pertama kali ia melakukan hal seperti ini, dan itu karena Jungkook.

Mata nya menelusuri isi kamar Jungkook dan terbelalak bahagia ketika melihat ujung lancip sebuah kain berwarna hitam dengan motif bintang putih yang terselip di antara buku pelajaran Jungkook.

"Jungkook aku menemukan dasi mu!"

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _TIN! TIN! TIN!_**

Taehyung mengenakan ikat pinggang dan jas nya secara tergesa ketika jalanan menuju ke sekolah Jungkook macet,

"Ah bagaimana ini hyeong?, aku bisa telat, _ugh_."

Taehyung merapihkan rambut nya, "Tidak akan telat, sebentar lagi macet nya juga selesai."

Jungkook mendengus, bocah itu meniup poni nya, bosan melihat jejeran panjang mobil-mobil di depan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae? Hari ini kau datang terlambat, lagi untuk yang kesekian kali nya. Apa ada masalah?"

Taehyung mengucap maaf berkali-kali sambil memberi bungkukan hormat kepada bos nya, Kim Namjoon.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, saya terlambat akhir-akhir ini karena keponakan saya pindah ke Korea, dan dia tinggal satu atap bersama saya sehingga saya harus mengantarkan dia berangkat sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum saya berangkat ke kantor."

Namjoon mengangguk, memberi senyum simpul dan menepuk bahu Taehyung, "Lain kali, coba untuk berangkat lebih pagi."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, dalam hati lega karena punya pimpinan kantor yang baik hati.

Untuk masalah Jungkook ,Taehyung mulai berpikir, lama-kelamaan kehadiran Jungkook cukup _mengganggu_ keseharian nya, terutama pekerjaan nya.

Mungkin Taehyung harus mulai mendidik Jungkook untuk mandiri.

.

.

.

"Siapa tadi si tampan yang mengantarkan mu berangkat sekolah?"

Jungkook memutar bola mata nya, pagi ini Jimin- teman satu kelas nya, tidak sengaja melihat wajah Taehyung ketika membuka pintu mobil. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jimin melontarkan 1001 pertanyaan.

"Itu,... uh kakak ku."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk sambil membuat lafal 'O' , "Kakak mu tampan, tapi aku lebih tampan, iya kan Kookie?" Jimin menaik turun kan alis nya, mulai menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook memalingkan muka, 'mulai lagi gila nya Jimin' .

"Kookie..."

Seorang siswa laki-laki dengan tinggi badan lebih dari siswa lain menghampiri Jungkook dengan malu-malu.

"Ya Gyeomie?" Jungkook tersenyum hangat menanggapi salah satu anggota kelompoknya,

"Uh... Kapan kita akan mengerjakan kerja kelompok...?" Yugyeom memainkan jari nya , selalu gugup ketika bertemu Jungkook.

"Ah nde, mungkin lusa, di rumah ku saja." Jungkook menanggapi dengan antusias, dalam pikiran nya ia akan meminta ijin kepada Taehyung hyung untuk menggunakan ruang tengah sebagai tempat kerja kelompok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa orang memangnya?"

"Hanya 2 orang saja hyeong, Jimin Yugyeom. Mereka sahabat ku."

Jungkook memeluk lengan Taehyung dengan manja, mengusap kepala nya di lengan Taehyung sambil sesekali menhirup gemas aroma parfum yang melekat di kemeja kerja Taehyung.

"Iya, silahkan saja. Hyung tidak membatasi pertemanan mu, Kookie."

Jungkook memekik bahagia, "Terimakasih hyeong! Aku akan memberi mu hadiah!"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis nya, "Hadiah apa itu Kook?"

Jungkook melepas pelukan nya pada lengan Taehyung, bocah itu beranjak tepat ke depan tubuh Taehyung,

Dengan senyum polos nya, Jungkook memajukan tubuh dan berusaha jinjit agar tinggi badan nya bisa hampir menyetarai Taehyung,

Taehyung menahan nafas,

Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook,

"Kook-

Kedua tangan bocah itu terangkat, membuat Taehyung semakin gelagapan.

 ** _Sret_**

Taehyung melongo, dasi nya terlepas, terlepas karena Jungkook,

"Uh susah sekali melepaskan dasi mu hyeong. Aku juga ingin tinggi seperti mu."

Taehyung kira Jungkook akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, _seperti mencium bibir nya_ -eh.

Ternyata hanya melepaskan dasi nya, "Jadi, hadiah macam apa itu Kook?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata, "Aku membantu mu untuk melepaskan dasi."

"Jika hanya seperti itu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Timpal Taehyung.

Jungkook sedikit kecewa akan reaksi Taehyung, "Lalu hal apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Kali ini Jungkook bersumpah melihat kilatan pada kedua bola mata Taehyung. Dan seringai nakal- "Seperti ini."

 ** _Greb_**

"Cup."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, Taehyung menyiapkan bekal makanan Jungkook dengan diam, begitu juga Jungkook yang tidak membuat keributan seperti mencari dasi, topi atau sekedar mengeluh masalah PR.

Itu semua dikarenakan kejadian kemarin malam, ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba mencium bibir nya,

"Kook."

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung dengan gugup, "Nde hyeong?"

Taehyung diam sejenak selama beberapa menit,

 _"Mulai besok aku tidak bisa mengantar mu sekolah, tapi aku tetap bisa menjemput mu sekolah, Kook."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
